Initials
by katsumi kazama
Summary: A letter was found stuck between the pages of the book owned by the Seigaku’s Vice Captain. Said letter was a confession of love….signed by TK….who might this secret admirer be?...Will this affect the team?...Pairings: Married Pair?


**Summary:** A letter was found stuck between the pages of the book owned by the Seigaku's Vice Captain. Said letter was a confession of love….signed by TK….who might this secret admirer be?...Will this affect the team?...

**Prologue – It started with a letter**

Something weird happened.

Oishi Syuuichiroh found a love letter for him.

It was not uncommon for one Oishi Syuuichiroh to received a letter, much more a love letter. He may never be known as the prodigy, the tensai, or the captain of the tennis team but still he has his share of fans and admirers bigger than that of the three. He usually receives the tallest pile of chocolate on Valentines day and even on Whites Day(1) that he shares a lot of it on his teammates. Even on an ordinary day he gets things alike, so how is this thing weird...well what makes this occurrence weird is that he found it, on his World History textbook nonetheless….. anyway the thing is that he never found a letter, he received maybe but not found…confused?...well the fact is that Oishi is a very approachable person that anyone that admired him doesn't feel afraid to give anything to him personally…if not he got it from his lockers and it was always signed not that this particular letter wasn't signed…..still confused?……well just read the letter…

* * *

_To My Only Sunshine,_

_Do you know that you've invaded my mind? Do you know that you plagued my dreams? Do you know how many nights I spent thinking of you? How I long to tell you how I feel….I'm not the most romantic person in the world in fact I struck most of the people as the exact opposite…so how could I tell you if I, myself, couldn't even bring my feelings to words… I've thought long and hard how to tell you… then I stumbled upon a pen and a paper and it seems like feelings, my feelings for you decided to flow through the pen and onto the paper like water to the falls then to the river……._

…………_..Then I came up to…….._

_**"A Song For You"**_

_**Your smile is something I find hard to miss,**_

_**Even in the darkest, deepest abyss**_

_**It sends me into a heavenly bliss,**_

_**Is it love if I felt something like this?**_

****

**_Your voice is soft, lovely and sweet like honey_**

_**Yet could be loud enough to be heard by many**_

_**I may lead a team but you could lead an army**_

_**Is it love if I think of you higher than me?**_

****

**_Your eyes, emerald orbs I could never deem to forbear_**

**_Charmed me enough to deny your wishes I would not dare_**

**_Though never once you've wish anything not fair_**

_**Is it love if I long for your caring and loving stare?**_

_**Your presence, a thing I could not seem to ignore,**_

_**Would leave a tingling sensation deep in my core**_

_**Yet with you near, I can't help but feel a heart sore,**_

**_Is it love if I ask not for friendship but more?_**

****

**_Your entirety to defy I'm inept_**

**_I've hide this long for I doubt you'd accept_**

**_Yet feelings masked could no longer be kept_**

**_If this isn't love then there aren't words left_**

_I know this thing sound so sappy but It's the truth……I'm not asking for anything ( 'cuz I know you can't give something to someone you don't know) I just want you to know that…_

_**I maybe the coldest ice or the hardest rock**_

_**But even the coldest melts and the hardest crack**_

_And also…._

_**You're the warmth makes the coldest melt**_

_**And You're the force that makes the hardest crack **_

_With Love and Hope,_

_**T.K. **_

* * *

See? Weird right?...Hmmm let see what Oishi thinks…

Oishi's Mind…

_I really wonder who would be so romantic to come up with this….Hmm..I need to know this person…I must….but how?….Who is this TK?..._

But then his thoughts were put to end when he heard the voice of his Cheerful doubles partner just behind his ear, "Hoi Oishi!"

"Huh?" his ever intelligible reply

"Nyah! Oishi are you ok! Is there something wrong! You seem out of here nyah!"

"I'm fine, it's just that I found this letter…" he then on continued to relate to his partner about how he found the letter and made him read it over lunch.

"Ow.. Oishi this is so sweet…" commented Eiji after he had read the letter

"Yeah that's why I need to know who is the writer of this, but how?"

"Nyahhhhhhhhhh! I know!"

"What!"

"Let's ask Fuji Nyah!"

* * *

1. Just to imply that he gets even from guys...

Humor will come in later chapters...later chapters will come if I get at least 5 reviews...so review...


End file.
